Of Demons and Angels
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: It's AU. Youichi has a family... but after what happen 8 years ago, he ran away. Now, his missing little sister suddenly found him and odd events are happening from left and right. And someone wants them dead... can she protect her only remaining famil
1. Prologue

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Of Demons and Angels - Prologue**_

Silver: Hate waiting? Say no more cause this phoenix has landed!

Suzume: Obviously, she didn't predict how long she has to wait and she's getting impatient… Right now…

Silver: GAH!! Get away from me!! (She yelped and ran off with a bunch of gundams on her tail.).

Suzume: She's having a hard time on deciding whether she have to put the Gundam Seed series in this crossover series fic… yes, you read it right, this fanfic is part of the Miharu Wings series... anyway, please vote on it. (Watches the author being chase by the huge robots…) Anyway, shall we get the story started?

(Disclaimer: Silver-Blue Firebird does not own Eyeshield 21, if she does then she would've turned Hiruma nicer… (Then heard a click of a gun and begins to sweat.) Or not.)

* * *

**Prologue**

On a moonlit night…

Most population of the people is sleeping except for those who have night jobs or a night life.

But…

_Tap! Tap! Tap! WHOOSH!_

Shadowy figures of three girls came out of the darkness and are jumping/flying from one building to another. They then landed on one of the building near a house and one girl, who has a pair of black cat ears and tail, crouch a little to take a good look at the house.

"Is this the place?" she asked, looking at her two friends.

"Yeah, that's the house…" a blonde girl said, as she adjusted her black golden rose decorated mask and smiled a little at the sight. "Nothings changed since I left."

"So…" the last girl said, flicking a bit of her white hair off her mask. "Ready to meet your dad, Thorn Rose?"

And the blonde girl nodded. "Let's get this drama over with." She said, and leaps off the building followed by the two. They landed in the yard and they split up to see if anyone is home…

However…

"Ugh!" The neko girl winces and held her nose.

"What's wrong, Shadow Cat?" the albino girl asked, as she floats into the room

"I smelled something horrible and funky!" Shadow Cat said, as she rubbed her nose a bit and smells the area again. This time, her eyes widen.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked, as she came in and stops on her track when she smelled the same thing her friend did. "Is that…" she said, and ran off to find the source.

"Oi! Wait up, Rose!" Shadow shouts, and ran after her while the albino flies after them.

Upon reaching the place, the blonde girl is on the floor with her mouth open and the funky smell that both Shadow and Rose smelled is…

Blood…

"…Dad?" she said weakly.

The two girls ran to the blonde's side and gasped on what they saw… There are corpse lying on the ground, some of them are slashed in horrible ways, some limbs are missing, others have been dried off as if someone has suck off the liquid off of them. The albino girl looks around the room, she guessed there was a party… and that party did end with a bloody bang. Then her eyes stopped on a sight… on the wall, there is a man, somewhere in his forties, is pinned there by metallic thorns and his chest is a dagger. Rose got over her shock and recognizes the symbol on the hilt of the dagger and scowls at it.

"It's the Blood Right." She said, and walks over the corpses. She then removes the dagger and throws it away. As she tries to get the man off the wall, the albino girl notices something in scripted on the dagger. She picks the weapon up, swipes off the blood and reads the message.

"Hey… what is it, Onyx?" Shadow asked, looking at the albino girl and then at the dagger. She then turns around as Rose carefully laid the body on the floor.

"Rose… You got a note." Onyx said, and throws the dagger at the blonde. Rose caught it by the handle and reads the message, she began shaking.

"Rose, are you okay?" Shadow asked, and the blonde stood up.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Rose said, giving the two a small reassuring smile. This was then replaced by a serious tone of her voice. "But… those damned killers are now aiming for my brother."

…

On a moonlit night…

Sirens rang through the road, nearly waking the people from their sleep.

The three girls stood on the edge of the building and watched as the authorities' rushes to the murder scene. Rose takes a look at the dagger and glances at Onyx, who nodded in return. She threw the dagger in the night sky and Onyx shoots a green beam out of her hand, destroying it.

'You took away my father…' Rose thought, as she and her friends disappears for the night. 'But I won't let you take away my brother… I swear.'

* * *

Silver: Finally! It's here and it's done! (Does the happy dance.) And here's an insight for the next chapter!

Next chapter: Sena and Suzuna are being chased the reporters! Luckily, Yoichi comes in for the rescue! But… who's gonna rescue Yoichi from a mysterious assassin?

Silver: That's all folks! Enjoy! And, yes, it's an AU!

P.S. I need a small help... if you like Yoichi's little sister to be part of the team, would you like her to be a secretary? Or a secret player? (Since the Alexanders have a girl in their team, why don't the other teams do?)


	2. Rescued by a fallen angel

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Of Demons and Angels – Rescued by a fallen angel**_

Silver: Here's chapter 1! But seriously… I need a vote! Whether I should add Gundam in the Miharu series and whether Suzume is going to be part of the team as a secretary or a secret player! … Oh and this story begins after the Death March, that's all, enjoy! Oh and about Hiruma's first name, in the manga he was called Youichi but when I look in wikipedia, it's Yoichi (missing a U). So I decided to stick with the manga, since it's the only honest thing around… Gurk… just enjoy the story.

(Disclaimer: Silver-Blue Firebird does not own Eyeshield 21, if she does then she would've turned Suzuna into a proper lady, not an eavesdropper. (Then got buried by pompoms.) Or not… and she only owns Suzume and other characters. (Faints) X.X)

* * *

**Rescued by a fallen angel**

As the helicopter landed near the building's rooftop, a young man gears up for an incoming battle…

A battle between him and… some fucking reporters?

Who is this guy you asked?

His name is Hiruma Youichi, the quarterback and captain of Deimon Devil Bats and the nightmare of all people…

Is currently saving the fucking secretary and the cheerleader from the reporters.

Ever since he and his team have finish the Death March and came back from America, the reporters have been ambushing their ace, Eyeshield 21.

… He really have to blackmail those damn TV stations and newspaper stations just to get those fucking pest away and concentrate on their training.

So… after blackmailing a pilot on letting him "borrow" his helicopter, he hops on it and orders the pilot to head for school as he prepares the special grenades. Upon arriving at the school rooftop, the reporters have surrounded the two and began bombarding questions on them. Taking this as a cue, he ordered the pilot to lower the copter and he threw the grenades on the reporters. It explodes, releasing colored gases on them thus allowing Sena and Suzuna to escape. He then jumps off the copter, landed on the roof with ease and points his guns at the reporters.

"Oi… you fucking pests" Hiruma asks in a menacing tone. "You haven't notice that the Tokyo Tournament is about to come soon, and we need our fucking ace to be on top shape… So…" and all of the reporters trembled upon either his gaze or the guns he's been holding. (1)

Moments later…

The whole Devil Bats team saw the reporters have walked away with disturbing or scared looks on their faces. Both Sena and Suzuna are still at the riverside and the demon quarterback is at the rooftop, watching the sun goes down with its vibrant glow.

But…

Unknown to him, in the shadows, sharp yellow eyes are watching his every move.

...

Meanwhile, on a building rooftop, a few blocks away from the school, a girl with a blonde hair looks at the sky. As she watches the vibrant orange and yellow slowly changes into indigo and dark blue starry sky, a man came and she notices this.

"You owe me a lot, little girl." He says, giving the girl a file. She took it and is surprise when she opens it.

"Ano… why is this full of bullet holes?" she asks, pulling out the paper with a lot of holes(2), however the name and the image of a boy are still intact. And the man just shrugged.

"When I found that, it's already like that." He said, scratching the back of his head, and the girl just stared at the paper before looking at the man.

"I need more information… can you-" but the girl is cut off when the man suddenly grabbed her, sweating and shaking a lot, and begs not to be sent back to that damn place. "Okay! Okay! I won't send you back there!" she yelps. After that… the man just left, half-relieved and half-spooked.

'_What was that all about…?'_ She thinks, as stared at the picture of a demonic blonde boy on the profile.

...

Back at Deimon High…

That night, as the whole team begins to pack their thing, Suzuna is sulking a lot and both Sena and Mamori notice this. "Hey, Suzuna-chan, is there something wrong?" the ever-motherly Mamori asks.

"You-nii is ignoring me a lot lately…" Suzuna says.

"He always ignores you, you know." Monta said, as he zipped his bag close and then receives a face full of pompoms, thrown by the annoyed cheerleader captain.

"But today is different!" Suzuna exclaims, and inflicts pain on the 80. Receiver's back with her roller blades.

"Iiiiiieeeee!!" Monta screams in pain, as Sena tries to calm her. Mamori sighs at this and looks out of the window, as she comes to thinks of about it, Suzuna is the only person Hiruma haven't given a nickname yet… and she wonders why…

Meanwhile, outside school, Hiruma walks out of the Sun Sun Deimon shop with a bag full of food and heads back to the American football club. As he passes over some shops, he heard something disturbing as he pass over an electronic store…

"I'm here to report that the man that was murdered last night is Mr. Hiruma." The reporter said on the TV displayed in that shop, and Youichi's eyes widen.

'_Dad?!'_ he thought, and it is surprisingly the first time he thought of that on his old man without associating the "fucking" word on it. He stops and turns around to watch the news.

"Last night, Hiruma Yuuya along with other…" the reporter said, and the demonic quarterback is frozen stiff as each word the reporter said became a blur. A moment later, he began to walk and continues on his way…

Only a little faster and on the opposite direction.

...

Later that moment…

Hiruma is not happy.

Wait… cut that…

Hiruma is annoyed, frustrated, pissed off … whatever you can describe on the foul mood he is having right now.

'_What the hell am I doing here?!' _he thinks

Apparently, he is standing in front of his old house, the house he used to live in with his so-called father. It is also close by the authority since it is still under investigation. He, at first, has no clue on what he is exactly doing here, that is until he remembers the news. '_Oh… that.' _he thought he tries to figure out how that freaking news bought him here, his ears twitch a bit…

Someone is watching him…

As yellow eyes remain on him, his stalker slowly, and daringly, slithers near him. The cloaked figure then reaches for its target in a few inches, only to slide back when the demon quarterback suddenly whips out a pair of assault riffles and began shooting at the figure.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere near the area, Thorn Rose is scouting the area for any danger or for any signs of something important. As she lands on one roof, she slips when she suddenly heard the gunshots and lands painfully on her butt.

"Ow!" she yelps, and winces a bit. She thanked whatever Kami out there for landing on a flat roof, and stands up. She looks for the source of the sound. '_Is there a massacre going on?'_ she thinks.

She then pinpoints the area and realizes that it is right on her old home. She then jumps off to that place.

Back at the Hiruma residence…

The end of the machine gun smoked after it ran out of ammunitions and Hiruma just smiled devilishly. Whipping out the Devil Handbook, ready to turn the fucking stranger, who dared to stalk on him as his slave. But as he nears the figure, which is currently hiding behind some dumpster, the only thing he saw is a huge-snake like tail… before he got knock out of it.

The figure slowly came out of its hiding place and surrounds the unconscious boy, wrapping around him like what a boa constrictor do. The figure then takes a good look at his face and is quite surprise.

"… A demon child?" the figure says, it then takes another look. "No… he may look like a demon, but this boy is still a human."

As he examines his prey, Thorn Rose landed on the rooftop on one house and scans the area. Her sight landed on the two figures, she recognizes one of them. '_Pythios… what the hell is that damn snake doing here? Is that creep hunting again?' _she thought, as the Hymeran(3) snake examines his prey. '_I wonder who this creep is hunting this time…?I guess I can ruin his meal by… wait…' _

She bent down, takes a closer look at the victim and gasped.

"Child of Adam and Eve, your sibling has sinned and abandoned her duties. In order to remind her and to retake her responsibility, I shall take you to where Adam and Eve are." He said, and slowly opens his mouth wide, revealing his venom dripping fangs. As he is about to bite the demon boy, a sudden gold-black blur kick his jaws shut and was kick again causing the creature to unwrap itself from his prey. The blur takes the unconscious boy and hops back a meter away from the creature, as he lands face first on the ground.

"He's not your food, scaly." The blur says, the creature got up, rubbing his face from the pain and looks at his attacker. He smiled.

"Well, well… it's been a long time, Bane Dreamer." He said. "The last time I saw you, you are only a little girl, easy to control."

"Don't call me that, freak." She snaps, as she carefully laid the body on the floor and faces the half-man and half-snake. "And another thing, I'm called Thorn Rose and I'm no tool."

"Oho?" he says, slowly nearing the girl. "Dear little death's angel, you have the right to have that title… Bane Dreamer… you were chosen, child, no one else. And it is your duty… A duty to show the lies in this injustice world."

"The only injustice thing in this world is that hell damned organization you're in." Rose said bitterly, as she takes out her katars from her short cloak.

"But… it is still your responsibility, right?" Pythios asks, looking at the girl with mock.

Thorn Rose froze and looks at the ground. "No…" she says, as she lowered her weapon but remained alerted. "In order to protect them… I have to kill senselessly."

"It's not senseless, child, it is in order to control the order and peace." Pythios says, then Rose snaps her head up and one part of her mask opens, revealing a glowing red eye with a symbol in it. She then sees it and change what she saw, then she pulls out a much deadlier weapon from her cloak.

"Your time is up." She said, and dashes towards the creature.

…

In the darkness of the night, blood pools out on the floor and with the sickening thud, the battered body of the hymeran snake fell on the floor. Thorn Rose looks at the creature with much hatred, as her red eye stops glowing and is hidden by the mask. As she hid her weapons back in her cloak, she picks up the head of the hymeran and manage to lift it up, despite of her small body.

"… It's because of control, huh?" she says, before taking out a dagger and slices his head off with another sickening thud from the body. "Hate to break it to you, but you can't control everything."

Rose then drop the head on the floor and walks away from it, she then kneels down on beside the unconscious boy. She checks his pulse and his breathing… it's normal and she smiles and then spotted a flamethrower beside him.

She slightly wonders why there's a weapon out in the open but she uses it on the mutilated body, in order to keep the existence of the creature in the dark. After the body is completely turn into ash, the younger blonde looked at the older blonde and smiles in a caring way.

Both of them then disappears from the night.

* * *

Silver: Finally! It's here and it's done! (Does the happy dance.) Oh and I kinda notice that Youichi is slightly off in this chapter, I didn't mean to turn him into a damsel-in-distress. I just need to get him into a situation where he will get saved by Thorn Rose, but don't worry he'll be back to normal. Beside, how will he react on the news that his father is dead, really dead? I mean, he's the only family he had until she came… And here's an insight for the next chapter!

**Next chapter: **Youichi wonders how he ends up in a nice hotel, while 8 girls came in front of Deimon High to enroll. But what happens when a certain blonde girl and Youichi accidentally met? Will it be a good thing? Or a bad thing? Next chapter: Heaven and Hell crashes! Oi… will you stop saying the f-word…

Silver: For references…

1. I know in episode where both Sena and Suzuna is being chase by the news, there's only that ditzy reporter and the cameraman. But in this story, they're being chase by different reporters from different new stations… oh come on, isn't the mystery of Eyeshield 21 is huge enough in the news spotlight?

2. Check out OneManga(dot)com, Eyeshield 21, Chapter 68, the last page before the credit.

3. Hymera – it's a race of half animal and half humans… That's the only thing you need to know, for now.

Silver: Okay, read and review, people! Or I'll let Devil Bat sic on you! … And I better run or Youichi is going to get me… bye! (Runs off.)

Edit note: I made a few speech correction and change how Suzume get and fights with her weapons. I also change her hated title due to the involvement of Kuroshitsuji and the my latest addiction... can you guess? So that's pretty much it and I hope it won't disturb you.


	3. Clash of Heaven and Hell

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Of Demons and Angels - Clash of Heaven and Hell**_

Silver: Talk about I went missing for a long time… anyway, I'm back and I lost most of my files and notes for the stories by the flood in Ondoy last September… Wah. Because of that, I'll put my focus on this story and in KHR since it wasn't fully developed and I did not receive any reviews… till I just found 2 just now… O3O… Anyway, there are guest characters in this story: These guys are from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, and I have reason for this… apparently my sister got interested in Kuroshitsuji and the character Youichi, she then dared me to put them in the same place and find out how will they fair out… the demon-wannabe or the actual demon himself… If I manage to post this, I'll get a Final Fantasy elixir from Japan, where she's going for work. Anyways… to the story!!!

P.S. I'll be addressing You-nii as Hiruma in this story, apparently he is not amused with he first name basis last chapter. *heard the gun click near her forehead* And I'll be editing that chapter too… Oh, and Happy New Years folks.

Silver: Also this chapter was the every first to be Beta-read, arigato, Scrunchy-kun! :D!

(Disclaimer: Silver does not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters of Kuroshitsuji, if she does, she'll do a 'HIIIEEEE'-ing contest between Sena and Tsuna from KHR.)

* * *

**Clash of Heaven and Hell**

_YAWN…_

Hiruma lets out a yawn after checking out of a quite expensive and posh hotel early in the morning, and he is still wondering how the hell he got there, and the fact that someone even paid all the expenses of his stay too. Although he tried blackmailing the staffs of the hotel for answer, they still did not know the answers to his questions. The credit card number he got from the clerk was leading him nowhere, due to the fact that the person does not exist or is rather an alias to lead people on a wild goose chase.

Whoever this person is, he is good and Hiruma grins widely and cackles as he stops on the corner of the sidewalk. _'Well… if this is a challenge, I'll accept this.' _he thinks. And turns in the direction of the school.

Unknown to him, something black smile and disappears.

…

At Deimon High… it's pretty much normal.

Students are coming for their classes, some parking their bikes on the parking lot, and some… are being blackmailed by a certain blonde demon. Not to mention, he is giving his team the typical Spartan training.

Yup… pretty normal…

But… things will change, by the arrival of this blonde girl…

"…So this is Deimon High?" A red headed man asks as he flips his long tail of hair back. "My gosh, it looks so plain to me."

"Knock it off, you're suppose to act as my uncle." the blonde girl hissed as they cross the street and enter the school ground. Every student stopped and notices the two strangers as they head for the building. "… Maybe I should've get Sebastian or Will to act as my uncle… Then again, they're way too formal." she mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, my dear niece, I'll be the best au- I mean uncle you ever have!" the red head declares and gives her a bear hug.

…

_SMACK! THUD!_

"Please refrain from doing that in public, UNCLE Grell." she snaps, wringing her wrist a bit and walks briskly into the school building with her 'uncle' shouting frantically to wait and trailing behind her.

…

At the field, the Deimon football team, the Devil Bats, are now packing up the equipment for training and heading for the locker room to change into their school uniforms. Then several girls from the disciplinarian committee came to talk with Mamori, the manager of the Devil Bats, about the latest gossip.

"Really?" Mamori asks, looking at them. "We're going to have a transfer student?"

"Yes, and from what I heard, this transfer student is a friend of the CEO of StarTech." the girl said.

"No way, the high-tech computer company?!" Mamori says in shock.

"That's the one, also I heard that this newcomer is quite a fashionista." the girl said.

'So it's a girl.' Mamori thought,_ 'unless the new student is a gay.'_ Then he might get bullied and… blackmailed by Hiruma.

"I also heard that the newbie has a flamboyant uncle." the other girl says.

"How do you know that?" Mamori asks. _'… Maybe, it's a gay.'_ she thinks.

"They both came early this morning…" the other girl says she then notices three people nearby. "Speak of the devil, there they are." and points at the trio. Mamori's first guess is right, it's a girl and she guesses the red head beside her is the uncle. _'Although, he doesn't look like he's over thirty…'_ the Devil Bats' manager thinks.

"And this is the sport field, this is where we annually hold the sport fest and the school festival." the principal said, as he gives the two the tour of the whole school. Although he was originally quite freaked out by the red-head's appearance (Hiruma's fault, mind you, he was born with an the appearance of a demon.), he soon became calm when he saw the angelic blonde girl, who promptly whack her uncle for proper behavior.

… Kinda like in the Bible, where Gabriel defeated the demon with his sword…

Yet… it's kinda weird…

"Mmmm… Are you sure my darling niece can get the best education in this school?" Grell asks, looking unsure to the school's curriculum.

"Uncle… I told you before that I want to experience an ordinary school life." she said, crossing her arms. "Didn't we made a deal?" she asks and looks at her 'uncle'. Grell lets out a sigh and ends up agreeing with her, the principal is happy to hear the decision and leads them to the registrar.

Meanwhile, as soon as the trio leaves Hiruma lets loose a barrage of bullets and makes the three girls jump. The other two run to their class while Mamori runs to the clubhouse, hoping that Sena is still alright and to give Hiruma a good scolding.

"Did you hear a bunch of gun shots?" the blonde girl asks as they enter the school and is a bit far from the source.

"Hmmm…?" Grell said, oblivious to the sounds around him. "Nah… It's just your imagination, dearie."

The day goes by as the new girl takes an entrance exam and the Devil Bats attend their classes. She soon finishes before the bell rings and is leaving the school with Grell when she suddenly receives a call. When school ends, the Devil Bats begin their training once more…

"Catch MAX!!!" Monta shouts, as he catches every ball Hiruma throws and sometimes even strikes a pose before catching the other balls that the demon quarterback throws. However, one was miscalculated and went too high for the number 80 receiver to catch.

(Hiruma: Fucking author! You baka, you know I don't get wrong!!! *points guns at Silver* Silver: I know, you akuma! It's just a freaking story! Sorry folk, continue.)

_'What the fuck?'_ Hiruma thought, and observes as the ball soars so high and somewhat lands near the wire fence with some trees near it. "Tch… Oi fucking baldie! Fetch that ball or I'll let Cerberus fetch you!" he yells at Yukimitsu with a bit of annoyance, who yelps in fright and runs off to get the ball.

As the team continues with their training, Yukimitsu reaches the fence and begins looking for the ball. He finds it somewhere on the left… and something else.

A scream is heard and every member of the football team realizes that Yukimitsu is in trouble, everyone rushes to the source…

However…

By the time they get there, they find him on the ground and… Mamori and Suzuna scream in terror and the guys are spooked and freaked out on what Yukimitsu saw. Hiruma's only reaction is the slight widening of his eyes and nearly dropping his gun. What the entire football team saw, is a bloody broken fence with a disintegrated body wrapped by barbed wire on the tree. Also the body parts, such was the arms, the organs, etc. are spread out into the area, which the Huh-huh Brothers are not thrilled to be standing next to a piece of breast hanging on the wire fence nor the torn arm near where the ball is.

Mamori mentally sighs in relief that Sena isn't here to see this… gruesome scenery.

Not knowing that Eyeshield 21 is Sena and that he actually sees the murder scene…

Talk about irony…

"What the hell…"Juumonji says, he regaining a bit of sense and this knocks the rest of the team from their stupor.

"W-who did this…?" Suzuna asks shakily as the group slowly helps Yukimitsu up. Hiruma, on the other hand, glares at the pieces of the cellphones he used as spy cameras around the area. It is quite clear that this person wants to keep the whole thing quiet.

"It's true… There's a killer on the loose." Monta said nervously.

"… Are you sure about that?" Mamori asks.

"Well… I heard a rumor from the baseball team that a team of tennis players from another school found bodies around their court, same thing also happened to the track team and a football team in different schools." Monta explains.

"No way, we got a serial killer on the loose?!" Suzuna squeaks.

"It seems this town got one." Monta said in a dreaded tone, and everyone becomes more freak out, except for Hiruma though… he'll definitely find out what's going on.

… Well… it's more of a try actually. Since no one is near the clubhouse, a shadow slips in and deletes something from Hiruma's laptop.

…

_"Really… you have to paint the town red"_

_"Ahaha… sorry about that."_

_Sighs… "Well, I would say, thank God it's a human, because they'll get even more freak out if it's a different creature."_

_"Well, on the bright side, you manage to get rid of those pesky girls trying to hit on your brother."_

_"Well… you could say that." __SING! "However, if you dare try to hit on my nii-san…"_

_"Eeep!" _Practically scared at the thing on it's neck_._

_Then something lands near them. "Excuse me, but I believe that it's time for lunch."_

_"It's that time already…?" Growls… "Yep, time to eat, let's go"_

And all three of them disappear from sight.

….

Next day, after that incident, the football team are still spooked from that encounter. Yet Hiruma does not mind about it and is irritated… because someone deleted a part of the video of yesterday from his laptop.

So…

"Get your asses moving, you fucking brats!!!" Hiruma screams as he lets loose a barrage of bullets on his teammates, and Mamori can only sigh at his behavior.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl comes to school again this afternoon, but on her own. Upon meeting the principal, she explains that her uncle is on business work so he is allowing her to go on her own. Accepting the excuse, the principal congratulates her on the near perfect score on her test and gives her school ID. After discussing the rules and regulations of the school, she then thanks him and leaves to buy her uniform… unfortunately, she forget where the school shop is…

"Really… why do I tend to let my mind fly." she said, for she is lost and looks around.

On the field, both Sena and Monta hurriedly run back to the clubhouse to get more equipment, and are scared by Hiruma's barrage of bullets raining on their feet.

"HIIIEEEE!!!" Sena shrieks, as he runs. _'I wonder when he will ever relax?'_ he thought.

When they are about to reach the clubhouse, someone appears from the corner and the two try to stop themselves before they hit the person. The girl notices the two boys and she quickly takes 2 steps back to avoid them, thus making the two boys fall on the ground. She 'eep's' in surprise then bends over to see if they are okay. "Ummm… are you okay?" she asks.

"Ow…" Sena whines

"Get off me, you're kinda heavy you know." Monta said.

"Ah! Let me help you." she says, and she helps the two boys up. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"N-no it's not a problem! Ahaha!" Monta laughs nervously, places his hand on the back of his head and his face grows pink. 'Strike! She's CUTEEEEE!!!' he thinks.

_'Monta/He is acting weird.'_ both Sena and the girl thought at the same time.

"Anyway, do you know where's the school shop is? I need to buy my uniform." she said.

"Oh, you're the transfer student?" Sena asks, while Monta continues to consider himself lucky. "Well… the store is near the assembly hall."

"Oh… thanks, I'm Suzume, by the way." she introduces herself.

"Raimon Tarou! But you call me Monta!" Monta practically screams, and this makes the two jump.

"…Is… he always like this?" Suzume asks, and points at the number 80 receiver, as Sena sweat-drops at his friend's behavior.

"Uh… kinda…" he says. "I'm Se- err... Eyeshield 21." and they both shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you two." Suzume said and then looks at Sena. "By the way, Eyeshield is not a real name right?" And Sena freezes on the spot.

Well, duh, who's an idiot parent would name a child Eyeshield 21? … Aside from a certain idiot whose related to a certain cheerleader.

"Arienai!!!" a very familiar voice screams in the dista-WAIT A SEC! How the hell did he hear me?!

…

Never mind… back to the story.

"Huh… Well…" Sena mumbled nervously and is shaking a bit due to the image of Hiruma shooting him to death due to exposing his identity. Noticing his reaction, Suzume decides not to mind and wave her hand to say 'Never mind.'

"Well… don't mind it, Eyeshield-kun, I'm sure that it is up to you whether to tell it or not." Suzume says, and then the three jump upon the sound of the machine gun. And for the two boys, fear comes in a form of a demon with blonde hair and sharp fangs… let's not forget the guns and the threat book too.

"Fucking midget, fucking monkey, what's taking so long with that equipment?!" he shouts and continues to shoot the sky. But he stops at the sight of a girl, or rather a new slave if he threatens her. However, Suzume recognizes him and utters one word that could make hell freeze over.

"Nii-san…?" Suzume said as the feeling of happiness and alertness swells in her. The demonic quarterback stops reaching for his threat book, and finally notices the familiar item that the girl has. With that he can tell… that this girl is his…

"… Suzume?" Hiruma said, for once he got off-guard… by his baby sister he hasn't seen for 8 years.

For a split second, the world seems to stop for the both of them, each begins observing how the other grew. For Hiruma, he sees his sister to be pure, untouched by the outside world due to her angelic appearance. For Suzume, she sees her brother to be a persuasive but cool person, even with his demonic appearance, she knows he has a heart for the ones he cares about…

_ZIIIIPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking dumb blonde?!" Hiruma exclaims and violently points his machine gun towards her.

Suzume jumps at the threat and sweat-drops. _'That ruined the moment… and I think he needs to wash his mouth, like RIGHT NOW! And how the hell did he get a hold of a machine gun?!'_ she thinks angrily and curiously, she then decides to act cool, puts her guard up and places her hand on her hip. "It's been a long time ne, nii-san?" she asks, still keeping her smile on.

Both Monta and Sena are shocked… Hiruma actually has a sister?! Not to mention that she even is ignoring the fact that a machine gun is pointing at her, it might be considered as brave/stupid or she just knows her brother a lot. Hiruma, however, is not that thrilled on meeting a family member, he's kinda thankful that his annoying dad is dead…_ 'That old fart is still sulking on his loss,'_ Hiruma thinks. Moments later, he lowers his gun and takes out a stick of gum, yet she doesn't lower her guard.

"You still haven't answer my question… what are you doing here?" Hiruma asks with a hint of anger in his tone, as he pops a piece of gum in his mouth.

Sensing her older brother relaxing a little, she answers. "I'm transferring here for high school… did you dye your hair?"

…

The sun begins to set and Suzume leaves the school with a few bags of her new uniforms in them. She sighs as she heads home, although she wanted to meet her brother next week on her first day of school… things went way too fast, and she ended up defending her rights in studying at Deimon High from her brother's threats.

Not to mention that, the principal is even more freaked out upon discovering that the angelic blonde is BLOOD-related to his tormentor.

I said it once, I'll say it again… Talk about irony…

It's not particularly easy protecting the principal from a bunch of guns pointing at them by her older brother, but she slightly trusts the "overprotective instinct." of her brother. She knows that he won't harm someone blood-related… although, the bullets are not real, she discovered it just now, it still stings.

Yet she still didn't get the answer of why he dyed his hair blonde…

She winces at her left arm where she was shot and sighs once more as a black limo comes and stops at her side. As she stops, a man in black comes out from the front and smiles at her, she smiles back and enters the limo. And when the doors close, the man tosses something before going back to the driver seat.

The limo then leaves as the stars begin twinkling in the indigo sky, and crows begins to gather around the corpse.

* * *

Silver: Done and I'm back from taming my mutated plot bunnies! XD! Did you guys find who the characters in Kuroshitsuji? If you did, you get a cyber muffin! Anyways, there is a plan on making a back story of how Kuroshitsuji met Suzume, but I'll not post it… Not till I reach the half of this fic or until you demand it or something. So thanks for reading and review! If you don't, I'll sic Cerberus at you! (No, just joking.) Ja ne!

P.S. The Kuroshitsuji idea is my sister's fault! Not mine!


	4. A week before the storm Part 1

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Of Demons and Angels - A week before the storm (Part 1)**_

Silver: I have no idea what to call this chapter, until I remembered that episode where Kurita kept getting bad lucks… boy, he like to depend on lucks does he? I write chapters… without thinking of a title for it. Damn… No… there is no pairing here for my OC, there will be a bit of HiruMamo and probably a SenaSuzu. BUT NO CHARACTERXOC! I already have reserved that for a different story! Maybe HiruSena if you like… *then runs away from a certain demon.*

Note: this chapter was not beta-read, apparently Scrunchy-kun have school... so if there are mistakes, don't be ashamed on pointing it out. Also I fixed a few speech and stuffs for this story, here's the list:

"Blah"/'Blah' - Normal speech/movement translation.

_"Blah"/'Blah'/Blah - Whisper/Thoughts/Sound effect._

(Disclaimer: Silver does not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters of Kuroshitsuji, if she does, she'll do a shouting contest between Monta and Ryohei from KHR. She only own her OC, folks.)

* * *

**A week before the storm (Part 1)**

Taking out a few coins and inserting them in the slot, Suzume sighs as she remembers…well, the pointless argument back at her home. She have decided to head to school in her own way, but her house staffs insists on escorting her and ends up having a three-way fight. Although, the third one is not that much thrilled to have a brawl in the household, he ended up smacked in the middle of it.

So… while they're at it, she snuck out and ran for the train station.

Then the machine rolls out her train ticket, she takes it and head to the platform. Yet her small smile never left her face…

She didn't notice the news that is being broadcast by the TV above her head, when the train came and she steps in it.

…

Hiruma… well, is kinda having a mixture of curiosity, shock and annoyance.

First, it was the news he heard this morning as he prepares for the football practice, it reports about a young business man has mysteriously… sliced in half.

As in, his upper body got cut from his lower body.

But what shocks him is that, the victim was one of his slaves he ordered to get information of his sister. The body was found in the suburban area, a few blocks away from Deimon High. He then checks his laptop for any video of that incident, but to learn that someone found the hidden cellphone in that area and is destroyed.

By that, he is not happy…

Add to that… his sister is now officially attending his school…

…

Upon arriving to the gate, almost every male student turn their heads to a lovely scenery as she passes by. Although, some gets a good pull by the ear by their girlfriends.

_'It's a curse.'_ Suzume thought sourly as she walks briskly to the building, half-wishing that she have bought Grell with her. _'At least his looks can distract.' _as she continues to walks when…

"Oi! Suzume-chan!" a voice calls, she turns to see Monta coming with a brunet and is able to relax upon meeting a familiar face.

"Hey… Monta, was it?" she says, then all of the sudden, the atmosphere went tense and she slightly cringe at it. 'Great… why do this happens when I attempt to make friends?' she thought, as she looks around and notices that nearly all the male population of the school are glaring at Monta and the brunet.

"Ah! You remembered!" Monta said as he scratch the back of his head and somewhere in his mind… _'She remembered… this is the best day of my life MAX!' _he thinks, as Sena looks at him incredulously.

_'Has he forgotten that she's Hiruma's sister?' _he thought and flinches at the sight around him.

"And who's this?" she asks, noticing the brunet beside Monta, although he is obviously starting to panic due to noticing the death glares that are aiming at them.

"Oh, this is my best bud and the secretary of the American football team." Monta says, and gave his friend a strong pat on the back causing to snap Sena out of his panic mode. "Oi, why don't you introduce yourself?" he said cheerily.

"Ah… uh… I'm Kobayakawa Sena, nice to meet you." Sena said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you too, Kobayakawa-kun… Um, can I call you Sena instead?" she asks, Sena nodded and smiled at him. "I'm Suzume… I'll better head to class now." she said somewhat nervously and then runs away from them, but she turns back and shouts. "You should do the same too!" she shouts and dashes off to class.

"Huh?" both Monta and Sena wondered, they then looks over their shoulder and shrieks in fright. Behind them are a lot of death glares from the male students, and the two swear that some of them have glowing red eyes.

"Scary MAX!" Monta screams and the two scrambled to their classes.

…

For Sena, it's quite a surprise on meeting Hiruma's sister again. But it's a shock when he soon sees her again… everyday for the rest of the school year.

That's right, she's officially his classmate.

The male population of the class gaze in wonder at the new transfer student, who came and stands near the teacher's table. "Class, I like you to welcome a new student from America." the teacher says, and then notices that half of her class got their eyes glued to the new student. "And no, we don't need a translator, she's can speak and understand Japanese fluently." she added, she then hears groans of disappointment from some male students.

'Dang… it's a curse.' Suzume inwardly sob as the boys continues to stare at her while the female population huffs in jealousy. She sighs, as she looks at her new classmates, there she spotted Sena on the fifth row, two tables from the window. This bought her a bit of ease, then the teacher told her to introduce herself to the whole class.

"Uh… okay." she said, and takes a step forward. "… Hi, I'm Suzume, it's nice meeting you all. I transferred here because my uncle is a fashion designer and moved here to study the Japanese style."

_"A fashion designer?"_

_"Does that means she have unlimited collection of clothes?"_

_"I wonder if she met any models…"_

And then one rise her hand. "Yes, Akai-chan?" the teacher says and motions a short-haired girl to stand.

"Well… um… what brand your uncle works with?" the girl asked.

"That would be the Sparrowin(1)" Suzume answers, and suddenly the girls squeals, causing her to jump about a few inches high.

"Oh my god!"

"Sparrowin!"

"I love their Victorian Red collection!"

Suzume could only stare at the class as the girls squeals in delight and the boys are still drooling, except for Sena and a pale blonde guy with a scar on his cheek. She bows her head and sighs. 'This is going to be a long high school.' she thought, as the teacher assign her to a seat next to Sena and mentally thank her for the seating arrangements.

Although, Sena is not that thrill to have all the death glares aiming at him once more.

…

School is over and the students began heading home, except for some who have club activities. Suzume decided to meet up with her brother tomorrow and quickly runs out of the school ground.

Because… today is the day of mourning.

…

Today is the final day…

In the temple, the relatives of the Hiruma family mourns for the death of a family member. After they discovered the news, they took up the responsibility and paid for the funeral service. They, however, didn't invite his son, they have a huge dislike to that dangerous demon child. Yet one of the relatives attempted to invite the demonic child and ends ups being embarrass in his office after that day.

Friends and in-laws comes to give them comfort or to mourn with them.

Outside, three people are talking about a few things when one spots a sleek black limo.

"Whoa, I wonder who is this." one speaks up, as the limo parked in front of the house.

Then a man in black steps out of the front, straightening his suit a little and opens the back door. Suzume in a modern-ish Victorian black dress with white laces, steps out with a pair of flowers wrapped in a paper in her hand. She went inside as the man waited outside. The people inside are quite stunned upon the arrival of a stranger, a lady stood up and went to the young girl.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asks, and the blonde could only smile.

"Sorry, I guess he forgot to tell you." Suzume said in a kindness tone. "I'm Suzume, the long-lost daughter of Hiruma Yuuya and Hiruma Miriku(2)."

The whole room was stunned once more, as Suzume made her way to her father's casket. Nearing the casket, she unwraps the paper covering the flowers and reveals a yellow carnation(3) and a black rose. A real Black Rose.

_"Is that a rose?"_

_"Why is it black?"_

_"How inappropriate…!"_

_"What is she thinking?!"_ they whisper.

"This represents nii-san, since he does not want to come." Suzume said, as she raise the yellow carnation. "And this… represents me." and raise the black rose. With a gentle smile she places the flowers on top of the casket, a bit far from his head. She then leans down and whispers. "I acknowledge you as my father, Yuuya…" She whispered softly. "However, I cannot forgive you on what you did to mother and nii-san. Well, it will take time… maybe on the next life I might."

She smiles once more. "Don't worry, I will stay with nii-san, so move on."

After that, she talks with a few relatives and they are happy to have her back. However, she leaves when she heard them bad-mouthing her brother. The relatives tries to convince her that Youichi is a dangerous boy and to avoid him at all cost. But she paid no mind to it and left.

"Sebastian…" Suzume says firmly, as the black clad man opens the door.

"Hai, Oujo-sama." he said, as she enters the car and then he shuts it. He then enters the front and drives off to her next destination.

As they head to the next place. "You know, those men you sent to get information about your brother… why didn't you sent me instead?" Sebastian asks, as he looks at his young mistress by the rear mirror.

"Well… where's the fun in that?" she says, shrugging her shoulder. "Besides, I want to know my brother in my way, so you can concentrate on your housework more."

He then only smiled as he turns the limo to the left.

…

On the second day of school, nothing much happens except for a lot of stalking going around. Suzume becomes more alert and left early instead of watching her brother practice. Hiruma, on the other hand, is sending deadly aura to the crowd around him which gives them cold chills on their backs.

On the third day, lunch time.

Sena took out his bento, which his big sister made and begins to dig in.

"Um… Sena-kun?" he looks to his right to see Suzume near him. "Is it okay sit with you?"

"EH?!" He said in shock and nearly chokes himself.

Suzume yelps and quickly pats his back to get to food down. After the near death experience, Sena agreed to sit with him for lunch and even reminded her that Monta will be joining them. Nodding at this, she took her table and connects it with his, by that way, Monta will still have a space. She sits down and opens her bento, as her looks at the corner of her eyes to see the death glares aiming at Sena. She silently clicks her mouth and mentally sighs, as the brunet tries to ignore the threat but failing so.

Monta came and greeted the two, he then sat on a spare chair and joins in the chat. And as they talk…

"Ummm… can I join you guys on your club practice today?" Suzume asks, and the two agreed… Well, Monta was the first one to affirmed, while Sena took a moment to think before he is reminded about her big brother. She thanked them and packs her bento, then places it under her desk. "I'll see you guys after school, okay?" she said.

"Okay!" the two says, as she left for the library. The two boys squeaks in fear as the death glares intensifies.

…

After classes, Sena heads to the clubhouse with Suzume, they then meets up with Monta and the three talks as they walk.

"So… how long you haven't seen your brother?" Monta asks.

"8 years… I was five back then," Suzume said.

"Eh? Did he ran way or something?" Sena asks.

"Well… no." she said and with a sad smile. "In fact, I was the one who disappeared."

"Eh?" The two says in surprise. "W-what happened to you?" Sena asks.

"Let's just say… I got so lost in the dark." she answers with a smile and touches her feather-shaped hairclip. Sena and Monta looks at each other and decided not to press the issue further.

Upon arriving at the football club, they were greeted by Kurita, Komusubi and the Huh-huh brothers. But Suzume frowns and sweat-drop when the two of the Huh-huh brothers begins to fight over her. Then the situation got a little worse when the two perverted basketball players came, saw her, attempts to flirt with her and got into the fight of the two Huh-huh brothers.

Then… it really got worse when a few boys who were stalking Suzume, attempted to steal her but only be spotted and… the fight turns into a brawl.

_'Why, oh why, do I agreed to take that lesson?'_ she thinks bitterly, as she ducks at a incoming shoe which hits Kurita's belly with no effect.

"Hiiieee!!! This is bad!" Sena yelps in fright.

"M-minna-san, please stop fighting!" Kurita shouts frantically.

"Stop!" Komusubi shouts, then the three Devil Bats chibis and Suzume yelped as they jumps out of the way as Kurita belly-flops on their 4 members, knocking them out. Now that their friends are out of the fight, the problem now is the rest of the students that are still fighting.

A solution came when Suzume tries to stop them, gunshots were heard and the ever vicious dictator of the school arrives. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Hiruma roars in anger.

Upon seeing him, the fight immediately stops and they fled the area.

_'Whoa…' _Suzume thought, as she looks incredulously at her brother.

_'S-scary.'_ Sena thinks.

_'Scary MAX!' _Monta thinks

And then the quarterback notices the blonde girl and click his tongue, he then drags her away.

"Hiiieee!!! Su-Suzume-chan!" Sena shouts, and attempts to help her. But one glare from Hiruma freezes the poor brunet on the spot as their demon captain drags her away. He then returns without her and the whole team scrambled for training as he shoots them with his AK-47. The whole team wondered what happened to the poor girl that day.

…

Fourth day.

It's pretty much the same except it's a bit calmer and Suzume smiled a bit as she enters school.

"Hmmm?" Suzume said, as she opens her shoe locker and finds full of letters… Love letters. _'You have to…'_ she then turns to see that some boys are acting way too normal for her taste. She sighs as she takes her slippers and puts it on, then remove her left to find a small gift box in it. Looking at it blankly, she then shoves it back in her locker and snaps it shut. She then heads to her class as she puts on her left slipper.

For the whole day, Suzume would spot some mountain of love letters and gifts on her desk and when it is lunch or the class ended, she would get the trashcan and cleans her desk. The only thankful thing that happens to her is that she is able to have lunch with her friends, Sena and Monta, in peace. Of course, the two are relieved to see her okay. They soon learned that Hiruma just led her to the gate yesterday, and then threaten her to leave.

Once school is over, Suzume quickly packs up, making sure nothing is missing and heads to the field to watch the American football club practice and to avoid admires and "would-be" suitors.

Arriving at the field, she soon sees the team setting up the equipment and begins with their training. She sat on the slope and watches them from there, with a small smile as she spots her brother.

As the team trains, Suzuna sees a blonde girl watching, shaking her head and sighing at something.

_'Who's that?'_ she thinks as curiosity takes it's place and the cheerleader captain skates to the new girl. "Hey." she says, and Suzume turns to meet her. "I heard from Mamori-neechan that you're the new student."

"Yeah… are you a student here too?" Suzume asks.

"No, I'm still in middle school." Suzuna said. "But my brother studies here… someday."

"Ahaha!" both girls jumps as the tight end made a dramatic pose with his leg up high, as he catches the ball.

"That's your brother?" Suzume asks, and Suzuna could only nod as Hiruma shoots at the tight end. _'… She and I are similar… except my brother is way too smart and cunning.'_ she thinks as she watches her brother throw passes and… swears a lot. She then looks at the dark bluenette._ 'On the bright side, at least your brother is not swearing.'_

"So… what's your name?" Suzuna asks.

"Oh… it's Suzume." Suzume answers.

"Really? Our names are nearly the same, I'm Suzuna by the way." Suzuna said, as she sits beside her new friend.

"Whoa… it's kinda cool, in some way." Suzume said with a smile.

"So, what made you move here?" Suzuna asked.

"Well…" Suzume said and she told her story. Hiruma notices the two chatting together and "tch" at it. He then turns back to training, throwing passes to either the monkey, the baldie or the new idiot in his team.

"Well, I only met Sena-kun and Monta-kun… a few members of the Devil Bats team but that's pretty much it." Suzume said, as the team heads to the bench to grab a drink. "Looks like they're taking five."

Then Suzuna got an idea. "Ya! You want to meet the rest of the team?" she asks, and without second thought, Suzume agreed and follows the cheerleader to the bench.

"Hey guys, guess who it is." Suzuna said, as Suzume stands beside her and waves at them.

"AH!" the four "suitors" exclaims and attempt to flirt with her, only to end up in a fight. The rest of the team tries to stop them, except for Hiruma though.

'Tch, she got into trouble, so she must get her fucking self out of it.' he thinks, as the gum he is blowing pops.

_'It's a curse… it's a freakin' curse' _she thought sourly as she sighs. Unfortunately, she let her guard down, because Kurita went into panic and tries to stop them with the belly-flop. But he missed… and is charging to her!

"Ah! Look out!" Mamori shouts, and Suzume notices the huge lineman.

But it's too late for her to avoid.

_BOOM! Rumble…_

The earth shakes as the smoke covers the incident. It soon clears and reveals that Suzume is safe! And under the huge lineman is… the demonic quarterback himself. The whole team are surprise, on the fact that Hiruma saved her from harm.

"Ah! Suzume-chan, are you okay?" Suzuna asks, skates towards her and checks is she's okay.

"Uh, yeah…" Suzume said, as Sena and Monta helps her up. "But…"

"You fucking fatty!!!" Hiruma roars as he got the lineman of him, he looks more demonic than before as he kick, shoots and spin Kurita around. "What the hell are you fucking thinking?!"

"Eeeiiiiii!!! I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help!" Kurita tearfully shouts.

It's amazing on how anger makes one do the impossible feats.

_'… Nii-san…'_ Suzume thinks in embarrassment and sighs, yet she is still stump on how her brother has some guns with him. Then one of the 4 "suitors" comes behind and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Suzume-chan! You must remember this: Stay away from that guy or he'll be the death of you." Kuroki said.

But… that is a bad move, because they are quite close.

About a kissing distance.

As Suzume recovers from the shock of the distance between them, she senses something incoming from behind and immediately duck downs with her hands on her head. The next thing she knew, Kuroki is sent flying into the sky by the strong punch from a piss-off quarterback.

"Holy shit." Suzume mutters, as she stands up and the whole team just stands there, shock on what their captain did.

Hiruma is being overprotective on the blonde girl, just who is she?

"Hmmm… Dangnamit." He swore, realizing what he did.

"You did it again." Suzume said as she smiles, touching her hairclip and remembers those time when they were little.

"I can't fucking help it!" he shouts at her. "It's your freaking fault, fucking baby sis!" as he slams his helmet on her head and she squeals in pain. But she stops when she heard the last part and Hiruma mentally slaps himself for the slip-up.

Silence…

…

… The wind blows by…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!" the whole team, with the exception of Sena and Monta, are shock once more and looks at the two.

_'Impossible… it's just impossible.' _they thought, especially the "suitors".

Hiruma only click his tongue, as he shoulders his rifle and pops a bubble gum. He then gave his sister a look and she smiles, she then looks at the team and finally introduces herself.

"Um… nice to meet you all." Suzume said with an angelic smile on her face. "I'm Hiruma Arisu Suzume, Youichi-nii's younger sister."

Silence once again…

…

"Um… nii-san, some of them fainted… while standing up." she said to her brother, as Sena and Monta could only sweat-drop at the whole event.

* * *

Silver: It's long… TO THE EXTREME!!! Sorry Ryohei moments here. Anyway, this was suppose to be one chapter, but due to the length to I have to split it in two. For the next chapter!

**Next chapter:** After they learned that Hiruma and Suzume are siblings, they continue with their training and she becomes part of the team. But things went complicated when Kurita when went missing! Oh noes! Next "Of Demons and Angels": A week before the storm, Part 2! Kurita-nii! Where did you go?!

Silver: References!

1. Sparrowin - It's a famous fashion company that mix the old medieval style of the past to the modern ones. Also the name is a combine from the word sparrow(a bird) and win(as in winning), it's pronounce as spar-ro-win. Also it's a made-up company, it's not real folks.

2. Hiruma Miriku - I have no idea who the hell is Youichi's mom, so I made her. End of story.

3. Yellow Carnation - it means rejection and disdain, the last one kinda fits to Youichi's relationship to his dad.

Silver: That's all there is and wait for a while for part 2. Also I made some minor changes in the story, I hope it does not bother you. Oh and did you guys notice a certain scene? It's a allusion to one of the Kuroshitsuji episodes, can you guess it? XD… Anyways, read and review!


	5. A week before the storm Part 2

_**Miharu Wings**_

_**Of Demons and Angels - A week before the storm (Part 2)**_

Silver: Part 2! Part 2! *hears the click of the gun* Shutting up nao… ._.U

Note: This was beta-read by makoed-kun! My new beta-reader! Which also means I'll have to edit a few stuffs! But they're all minor, so don't mind it.

(Disclaimer: Silver does not own Eyeshield 21 or the characters of Kuroshitsuji, if she does, she'll agree to those fangirls and pair up Hiruma and Sena together… But that'll will only be a dream. She only own her OC, folks.)

* * *

**A week before the storm (Part 2)**

Earlier that day…

Hiruma did the usual routine every morning before the whole team arrives, or in Kurita's and Komusubi's case, they are outside training way too early. He would brush his teeth, eat, check some info and items in the clubhouse and then clean and polish his guns. But this day, he was doing it rather slowly, taking only coffee for breakfast and skipping checking of the stuff in the club.

Right now, his mind is wandering about his sister…

'_What happened to her?' _

'_Why did she disappear?'_

'_Why did she come back only now?'_

'_And why…?'_

He immediately dismisses all those thoughts since it wouldn't help the incoming Autumn tournament. He continues to polish his AK-74 and blew a bubble gum to get himself concentrated for training. When he shifts his legs for a better position, the small threat book falls out from his pocket and spews a lot of small notes and pictures on the floor.

"Damn it…" he curses and places the rifle and rag on the roulette table. He kneels down and begins to pick them up, putting them back till he comes across on one picture he never thought he would see again.

A family picture…

'_I found her… now that job is done, is there a point on letting her stay?' _he thought as he glares at it and slaps the picture back in the black book. He then notices the time and gears up for the morning practice.

…

At the present time…

Suzume, Sena and Monta are putting the fainted players down on the bench and on the ground, then fan them for air. Suzuna and Mamori who manage to recover from their shock also helps them, while Hiruma just stood there as he watches the five trying to revive the team and is quite pissed.

"Nii-san, don't stand there." Suzume says, as she and Suzuna helps each other on putting Taki down. It proved to be difficult and annoying at the same time, when the tight end kept striking up his leg and doing dramatic poses while asleep. "Is he always like this?" she asks her new friend.

"Yeah, it's making me wish that I have You-nii as my nii-san." Suzuna says, as she avoids her brother's arm, as if he is dreaming of opening his jacket.

Suzume smiles at her comment and a thought cross her. "Why don't we drop him?" she suggests as she dodge his high kicks, "Chances if we hit the head hard, he might wake up."

Suzuna looks at her brother, then at her new friend and evades another swing of the arm. "Let's do it." Suzuna said.

With that, they drop Taki on the floor with little force and head first. He did react by shouting "Arienai!" and made a strange pose, but he is still asleep.

"… I suggest dumping water on him." Suzuna says.

"I call for that, I'll get the water." Suzume says and runs off to get a bucket of water. But it wasn't long… she soon comes running back with a lot of suitors and admirers on her tail. "KYA! Why does this always happen to me?!" she shrieks.

Hiruma saw this and his eyes widen, he then grabs his shotgun and assault rifle behind his back and lets loose. Many of them yelped in fear and runs away, some attempted to save her but one warning and a discovery cause them to back away from her. Suzume, who hid behind Mamori, sighs in relief and then "eeped" in fright when her brother approaches her with a maniacal grin, a mischievous laugh and a look that says you'll-hate-me-but-you'll-love-this.

'I don't like this.' she thinks.

…

"I really don't like this!!!" she shouts… while in full American football gear in the clubhouse. Hiruma is still laughing while searching for a helmet to fit her, while the rest are outside trying to wake the team. Apparently, he dragged his sister to the clubhouse and forced her to wear the uniform. "You know, I could agree joining in this team… but not as a player!" she then "eeped" again when her brother points a ridiculous-looking gun at her.

By ridiculous, as in every part of some simple handguns was combine into a multi-barrel handgun.

"No worries, you'll do the same thing as the fucking shrimp." Hiruma says, as he tosses something over his shoulder.

"Shrimp?" Suzume asks, she then remembers Eyeshield 21. "You mean Eyeshield-kun?!"

The only respond is the loud "Ke ke ke" as he rummages on a few boxes, she sighs in annoyance. He then finds the suitable helmet and it has a dark yellow visor attached, he grins as he thinks of a codename for his sister.

"Ke ke ke… for now on, you'll be Dash 28!" he declared as he shoves the helmet on her head.

"EH?!" she shrieks and was loud enough to snap the whole team awake. They quickly got up and rush to the clubhouse to witness Suzume, in full gear, shoving the helmet back her brother and he would shove it back to her. " I told you! I'd rather be a secretary or a cheerleader than a player!" she shouts.

"You're going to play" He declares, shoving the helmet back to her.

"No, I will not!" she snaps back, and tosses back the helmet. _'Besides I've got more important things to do than this.'_ she thinks

"What is going on here?!" Mamori asks out loud, and the sibling looks at her.

"Mamori-sempai, he's forcing me to play!" the blonde girl says in a tearful tone, as if she was being harassed. Hearing this, Mamori launches into a protective mode and argues with the blonde demon on forcing his sister to play.

"Are you okay?" Togano asks, as they watch the verbal battle between the two.

"Kinda…" Suzume says, as she sweat-drops when her brother pulled out his assault rifle and began shooting the ceiling. '_Besides… I really can't do this…' _she thinks.

"Che, fine… she can't play." Hiruma says, setting the rifle down on the table and the whole team sighs in relief. "But she'll no longer set foot in the field nor watch us play in the tournament."

"W-what?!" Suzume asks in shock. _'Is he crazy?!' _she thinks.

"Hey, don't worry you'll see him during break and lunch time." Mamori says, hoping that would encourage the girl.

"You also won't see me at those time." he says as he blows a gum and takes a rag to polish his gun.

"How can you say that?" Kurita asks.

"I have some guard dogs." Hiruma says.

"Y-you m-mean Ceroberus?" Sena nervously asks, his encounters with that dog are none too pleasant.

"That and her fans." Hiruma says with a wide grin.

'_Oh shit.' _Suzume freezes on the spot. _'I won't be able to get near him with that, plus using any actions beyond normal will make me suspicious.' _And she imagines using one of her skills might put a doubt on her brother and the people around him. _'I can't let him know.'_

"Well…?" Hiruma asks, looking at his sister by the corner of his eyes.

"Suzume-chan, you don't have-" but Mamori got cut off when Suzume raise her hand.

"It's okay." she said with a gentle smile and Mamori looks at her with concern. She then looks at her brother, then at the helmet on the floor and she picks it up.

'_If this is the only way…'_

"I'll join the club as a player." she says, looking at her brother directly at his eyes.

'_Then I'll take it.'_

…

Suzume sighs as she walks into the field, she then notices the linemen are having some practice with some sumo wrestlers and a few from the judo club. _'They are getting so ripped…' _She thinks and then a bullet whiz passes her. Of course, she suppresses her instinct and she jumps in fright instead.

"Oi, fucking baby sis, get your damn ass over here!" Hiruma shouts and once again she sighs. She heads to where her brother is and the quarterback picks up a clipboard. "You're way too weak to be with the linemen, plus a bit small for the receiver position…"

'_As if I'll be pushing them!' _She thinks and stares at the linemen, who successfully pushed the challengers down to the ground. _'Although… you'll flip if you could see what I can do.'_

"I'll have to see if you are any good on catching, running and throwing." Hiruma says, tossing the clipboard over his shoulder without a care. "But first, let's see your speed and bench press. Go over that side, fucking baby sis."

"Will you stop swearing?" Suzume says and stomps off to the starting line, while he stares at her.

'_Something's different…' _Hiruma thinks, but he throws it off and grabs the stop watch and a AT4 rocket launcher. "Are you ready?" he shouts.

"Hold off! That's-" But she jumps when he launches the rocket, which happens to be a firework, and shouts a loud "GO!". Without much of a choice and is suppressing the urge to hit her brother, she runs as fast as she can and skidded to a stop once she cross the finish line.

"Not bad… 4.5 seconds, Ke ke ke." He said, as he record the time.

'_Seriously? It's working but not what I hope for.' _ Suzume thinks, and Hiruma orders her to head to Kurita and Mamori for the bench press. They soon learn that she can only lift the same weight as Sena does, due to a fact that she nearly got choke on the normal 20 kg start. _'Okay… it did work, gack…' _she coughs a bit. _'But on my strength?'_

After that, they test her on running which she manages to avoid every guard till Sena tackled her. After he profusely apologizes to her, they begin the catching test. The result ends up Suzume squealing every time she is hit by the ball on the head… well, she did catch a few but most would hit her instead. The last test, throwing, she is able to throw a stable one and Monta is able to catch it. Although she can't throw a long pass due to her strength and height.

And the total result… she's now the substitute running back of the team.

…

Suzume sighs as she heads home, sore from the test her brother gave. As she turns to a corner, she tenses but continues to act normal. She continues on her way as the shadow follows her, as her left eye glows red…

…

In a dark alley, Suzume picks up her bag after killing her stalker. She glares at it before heading home. Then…

"_Give me back… my rabbit."_

"Huh?" She said and looks around, only to find nothing yet she remains alert as she walks.

…

The fifth day, Suzume came early with her brain half asleep, but it wakes up upon the loud bangs from her brother's… favorite toys. She sighs and heads to the club for practice, experiences having strangers in the class for the third time and ends the final school day sore and tired.

"Ugh…" She winced, as she enters the clubhouse and changes back into her uniform in her special locker, which was built in a rush. After fixing her tie, she sees Mamori and Sena talking on how diligent he is on the club. Embarrassed, he tried to hide the cards from her.

"Even so, this is the first time I've seen you get so involved in something." Mamori says, and Sena could only stare at her by surprise. "Even if we can't play in the games, we're still members of the team."

But Sena looks away with guilt written on his face. "Yeah." he answers back

Then Kurita and the team comes in, celebrating another successful training. Suzume chose this time to come out of the locker from, as Mamori cross a day from the calendar. As she packs up her stuffs, the team continues to discuss about the tournament coming this Sunday. Heck, Kurita is all hyped up for it. That is until…

"Once the tournament starts, one loss mean it's the end." Juumonji says, and this made Kurita's heart skip a beat. Suzume begins to sense his fears as they begin to talk about the tournament, till he left early with fear despite the cheery face he puts up.

Then a creature snickers and follows the huge lineman, not knowing that the blonde girl has her eyes on it.

…

Kurita rushes home to the temple and went to the omikuji, there he deposit a 5 yen and shakes the canister. A stick came out; he then opens the box with the corresponding number on the stick and takes a piece of paper out. Swallowing his fears, he opens it but only to yelp in horror.

It's a Great Misfortune.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shadows…

"Hee hee hee, GACK!" the creature yelps in pain, as something hits on its head. "Who dares-" but the creature pales upon seeing who it is.

"What the heck are you doing?" Thorn Rose asks, although the creature couldn't see through her mask, it feels afraid of it.

"I-I was j-just-" but the creature yelps when a blade is set on its neck.

"Please do not disturb him nor any members of the football team… you know what happens when you disobey." she asks, tapping the sharp point on its throat.

The creature squeals in fright and disappears from sight. Rose sighs at this, she then looks down on Kurita who's attempting to encourage himself. She looks away and disappears from sight.

"_You know, I don't really believe in luck…"_ the wind carries her whisper but it was never heard.

…

On the sixth day, the final practice, she became a little late due to nearly forgetting about it if she wasn't reminded by Sebastian. After gearing up, she runs to the field when she notices her brother is talking to a construction worker. She observes them from afar, before her brother notices her and began shooting at her feet.

"Get to the fucking practice, fucking baby sis!" he shouts, as she dances to the bullets and ran to the field.

"Stop using the f-word, nii-san!" she shouts, as she puts her helmet on and joins Sena and Monta on the ladder drill.

The construction worker looks amusingly at her and his friend, and couldn't help but to chuckle. Hiruma's vein pops and glares at the old man, as he waves his hand in apology. "Sorry, sorry, but seriously how the heck are you two related?" he asks.

"Che, it doesn't matter, fucking old man." Hiruma spat, and looks at his sister who's practicing with the shrimp and the monkey. "Still, it won't be easy to keep winning with just a temporary kicker. You know that."

"This has nothing to do with me." he replied.

"My plans never went wrong once." Hiruma said and then his friend left but a grin form on his face.

…

As soon as practice is over… everyone panics…

Kurita has gone missing.

Because of this everyone rushes out to find him, Sena and Monta went to find him on some classroom at the east, the Huh-huh brothers at the west, Mamori at the field, Yukimitsu and Komusubi at the front gate and entrance, and Suzume went to see to roof… and encounters something.

After that, she runs down to the second floor. Then Sena and Monta found her and they told her their idea, she then agreed to it and went off to find the others.

Meanwhile…

In the Gymnasium, Kurita shakes in fear in his hiding place in the gym's storage room. And then Hiruma came with a battle rifle, knowing where the huge lineman is hiding.

"I figured you'd be here, fucking fatty." Hiruma said, staring at the vaulting horse. "Whenever you're scared to death you always hide there."

"Hiruma." Kurita spoke up, his voice is a bit shaky because of fear. "Is there such thing as reincarnation?" he asks.

"Huh?!" Hiruma exclaimed angrily, as his temper began to rise.

Kurita wonders if he could do high school all over again, not wanting to accept the fact that this is the last chance for him and his friends. He then remembers how he loved the game and how he met him and Musashi, he dreads that it will end tomorrow and feels sad for Musashi for not making it. He then looks at Hiruma sorrowfully. "Hey, Hiruma, do you think it's 100% certain we'll win the game?" He asks.

"Of course not." Hiruma answers directly. "There is no such thing as 100% certainty."

"Then what if we lose?" Kurita asks.

"It's over." Hiruma answers. "Everything."

"NO!" Kurita wails with tears, he complains that they managed to form a great team and declares that he won't be playing the game tomorrow. Then snapping, Hiruma calmly sets his rifle and shoots at the vaulting horse. Shouting the fact that no one will help him once he's on the field, Kurita runs in fear and Hiruma click his tongue in annoyance.

He then chases after him, unknowing someone is watching them from the shadows.

"Really…he's way too blunt with his answers" and it reveals to be Suzume, who sighs at her brother's behavior but made a smile. "Then again… sugar-coated words are nothing at all."

She then looks at the door where both Kurita and Hiruma went. _"Reincarnation… huh?" _she whispers, before going after them.

Kurita runs as much as he can and then stops when he spots the TV in their old first year class. He remembers the time when he, Hiruma and Musashi wrote their names on it as a vow that they'll win and play in the Christmas Bowl. He enters the room with Hiruma just behind.

"This is your stop, fatty." Hiruma said, as he stops by the door

"Hiruma, do you remember?" Kurita said, looking at him. "Look, it's the TV."

He went near the TV to see the vow they made, but then he became speechless.

Even Hiruma is surprised.

On the side of the TV, where they wrote their names and dream… are the names of all their teammates. As if saying that they will help them achieve their goal this fall tournament. With renewed determination, Kurita breaks out from his hiding place and Sena and the team happily found him.

Later that night, Hiruma brought his team to the Tokyo Stadium and everyone stares in awe on how huge it is. Suzume, on the other hand, just stared at it blankly like a normal place. For her, there's nothing special about it since she's been visiting the place. But one look on her brother, she realized that this is a place of dream for him.

Because of that… she made a silent promise on that dream.

'_Nii-san…no matter what happens, I'll protect that dream for you.' _

_

* * *

_

Silver: This is also long… TO THE MAX! Wait… why am I mimicking the monkey?

Monta: MUKKYA!!! I'm not a monkey!!!

Silver: … yeah right… Anyway, time for fun facts! And today's fun fact is…

**Fun Facts!**

_When and how I first created my OCs._

Okay… well it started in an old PS1 game called Rhapsody: A musical adventure. I was so inspired by it (probably the music) and it first created Tsubame and Suzume, based on Cornet's and Etoile's rivalry. I then added Yuri, my friend's OC and this started my way into fanfiction. Soon, I added Hibari and Hikari into the list. And then Ann and Summer, the Star twins, came into the scene along with Marika and Chiharu tailing behind. So all in all, I have 9 OCs, which I eventually fix all of them for being… well, way too perfect.

Silver: Wait a sec, wouldn't that make Sebastian a Gary Stu? I mean, he's a way too perfect jack-of-all-trades guy.

Sebastian: That's because I am one hell of a butler, Silver-sama.

Silver: … Never mind then… Review minna-san.


End file.
